It is often necessary and desirable to electrically connect one component to another component especially in the ever expanding world of computers and electronics, especially in multi-media applications and settings. A number of different interfaces can be used depending upon the precise nature of the setting.
More specifically, it is often necessary in the low voltage electronic systems integration industry, such as home theater, broadcasting and audio visual, to interconnect many different devices that create a whole system. A large portion of these devices use D-subminiature connectors as the external connection medium. D-subminiature connectors are readily and easily visible in such devices as computer monitors (high density 15 pin D-subminiature), control systems (9 pin standard D-subminiature), video switchers (9 pin standard D-subminiature), audio switchers (25 pin standard D-subminiature) just to name a few.
The D-subminiature connectors are typically installed in a wide number of locations and settings, many of which have specific special constraints. For example, the D-subminiature connectors can be installed in custom cabinetry, surface mount electrical boxes, floor pockets, and other space-limited locations. Unfortunately, there are a number of deficiencies and limitations that are present when trying to install connectors into these locations that have special constraints.